Ronnie Drake and the Silver Porsche
by Big Diesel
Summary: Luna's budding relationship with Sam leads to jealousy from Lincoln. Words were exchanged. Consequences occurred. Remorse occurs. Accidents happen. Is there hope for the siblings? Or will it be too late for that? {Lincoln x Luna x Sam} {Sam x Luna} {Lincoln x Sam} {Luna x Lincoln} {AU}
1. Ronnie Drake in the Silver Porsche

It is one thing about being grounded. It is another thing about losing your privilege. But, it is something else where your punishment has to be confined in a room without the necessities of typical teenaged living. It is like reliving the colonial age where the only source of entertainment was making shadow puppets; telling stories; and watch the events unfold outside; no matter how lackluster it is. Lincoln chose the latter, he watched as ants were crawling on his window. They were moving upward, all in a snake-like path to parts unknown. For a moment, he envied those ants. He, too, wished that he can go somewhere far away.

The room reminds him of an interrogation room. Four walls, one table, cold. The latter was the best adjective he could configure because of his current living condition. The day of his grounding. His mother came inside with unremorseful eyes. It would have been fortunate if Lincoln could have seen those eyes. But her direction focused on the removal of items. His father came with one focus in mind, to remove the items of choice. Both gave him the silent treatment as they took away his television, his laptop, his cell phone, and worst of all, his walkie talkie. The refusal of denying him such a precious resource to the outside world became unbearable to him that he wanted to respond. Before parting his mouth, both turned to him and gave him a sickening glance. His pleading eyes gave them disgust. Their expression read if they stay any longer, they too will pick up his ignorance. Both exited the room quickly as they entered.

Before closing the door, Lincoln saw the person who had caused him to be in this predicament. She blended very well in the background for her parents didn't even gave her any attention. The interaction between her and the door was only a couple of seconds, but those seconds were limitless, capturing a picture of that particular moments. Her cheeks were red and puffy as if she had been crying. Her eyes were dull. Lincoln couldn't garner the words of his sunken grief. Before he could open his lips, giving a reaction, something to show solace and atonement for what he had done, the door closed.

He was split from the world outside of his own. Confined with nothing but his thoughts. Plenty of time to think of what he has done to get himself in this position.

Plenty of time to think about his sister, Luna.

Lincoln returned to the window where the ants continued making their venture. _Back to your regularly scheduled program_ , he thought as he let out a self-deprecating smirk. He slightly turned where the shadow of his entertainment used to be. He reminded himself that he needed to clean the dust.

 _Dust, dust. Is that we all end up eventually, dust? Dust gathers around us. It clings to us, reminds that we too will eventually age. Dust is stuff we gathered throughout time. Dust is...dust is...well, it is dust._

With the free time on his hands, he can come up with better topics for his thoughts. The sound of a car door closing alerted him. He went to the window and saw Luna entering the silver Porsche that belonged to her girlfriend, Sam. He watched as the car sped away into oblivion. The silver Porsche has become to norm to him whenever she comes and picks up Luna.

Seeing Sam smile whenever seeing the brunette made Luna's eyes lit. They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek, holding hands and sitting on the front porch. Every time, they relaxed and played guitar. They kicked back and listened to music. They played in each other's hair. The love birds giggled with one another until the sun fade away.

The more the two became intimate, the more it became worrisome to Lincoln.

And his relationship with his sister.

 _Why didn't you take me to the concert?_

 _Didn't you promise me you will take me?_

 _You said that last time._

 _Yes, you did. You say that you will take me but instead you go with her._

 _What is the matter with you?_

 _Since you have been dating, you have forgotten about me. Haven't you?_

 _Was I taking too much space for you? Not enough room for you and her together?_

 _Was I a filler until she came into your life?_

 _So, she comes first and your little brother, your blood, has to wait in line for a spot available to see you?_

 _Am I wrong? It is always "me and Sam have to go shopping for new guitars." "Me and Sam have to go to the movies." "Sorry, but I can't make to your comic book contest this afternoon. I promised Sam that we were going to…"_

 _Me and Sam. Me and Sam. Me and Sam. It is always you two. Where do I fit in the picture? Does any of your sisters fit in the picture?_

 _I am tired of the sorries. I am tired of the excuses. I am tired of you. If you don't want to spend time with me, then say it._

 _Say it, Luna. Say that "you don't want to spend time with me because my girlfriend is more important than you."_

 _What, can't talk? Just because she is right beside you that you feel that I am unworthy of a response._

 _Well, fuck you. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. I hope that you enjoy your life with that dyke girlfriend of yours. Enjoy your life with her and without me. Fuck you, Luna and fuck you, Sam._

 _I wished I never helped you with that letter. Just fucking die, you lesbian bitch._

He was too caught up in the moment where he didn't know that his parents entered the living room. They didn't hear the majority of the conversation. Just the latter part of when he cursed out his sister and her girlfriend. Luna returned him a slap to his face. She reached for it again before pushing him to the ground. She got on top of him and continued slapping him. Through her hot tears, through she anger, she lashed out on Lincoln.

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

 _Fuck you, too._

 _Fuck you, too._

Their parents came and separated the dueling siblings. Lincoln lunged forward to get Luna, but was caught in the grips of his father. Their mother took Sam and Luna out of the room. Lincoln continued shouting to Luna from the living room.

 _Fuck you._

 _Fuck you._

 _Die, you dyke bitch._

 _I wish you were never my sister, you fucking cunt._

A few moments later, their mother returned. Before Lincoln could produce a response, she slapped him on his already tender face. His father didn't even flinched. He, himself, was flustered and upset of the harsh words he told his sister.

 _Never in my years as a mother have I ever felt a strong disappointing disgrace to you, Linc. You should ashamed of yourself._

 _Your mother and I did not raise any ignorant children. Who are you to judge on who can bring one happiness?_

 _I am very upset with you. Look what you did to your sister. I don't blame her for putting those marks on you. I wish she would have done more. We don't take care of children who make fun of being gay._

 _I don't want to look at you no more, son. Go upstairs and we will discuss what we will do with you._

 _Hearing those words from you, I am petrified. You make me sick!_

Hearing those final words left him breathless. From that moment, if lightning struck him, he wouldn't mind it. If the Lord brought the rapture, he wouldn't mind that. As he walked the stairs, his eyes were met with many disappointing ones. Many were shaking their head in disappointment, disapproval, ashamed to know that ignorance lied in the household. He didn't turn to look at Luna. He walked the path of embarrassment and shame before closing his door that is now his solitary confinement.

He was to be grounded for four weeks. No phone, no computer, no comic books, and no television. His food was going to be brought to him. He can leave the room for the bathroom only. Finally, he has to write an apology letter to Luna and to Sam for his "ignorance of lifestyle choices." They told him if he took a tolerance class at the community center, then they would reduce his sentence.

The worse part of it was all of it was sent in writing. The final blow was the decision of the family to give him the silent treatment.

He pressed his hands to the window, staring at the ants that were making a path. He watched as each ant helped each other to go to their destination. They had a purpose, an intent; to go to their next venture. At least, they were doing it together.

He lied on the bed and he stared at the ceiling. He felt compressed as if the ceiling was going to cave in at any moment, crushing him and juicing him until he was nothing but pulp.

For a moment, he didn't mind that.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He didn't realize that he drifted into sleep. When scanning the window, it was night. A second look showed the ants were gone.

"Come in," he answered flatly, but faintly.

The door opened and his mother made her appearance. She displayed the same dull, pale eyes she gave him earlier that day. She had a tray in her hand. She put the tray down on his desk. Without saying a word or giving him a glance, she closed the door.

"Soup and crackers," responded Lincoln to himself. "I swore I have smelled chicken masala. Then yet again, it may have been my imagination."

He stepped out of bed to get his dinner. The soup lacked character. That was the thought he had produced about his dinner. He saw his reflection as he looked over the soup. He saw his face, red like a tomato from the slap he received from his mother and his sister. His eyes were sunken. He had a smug expression. He tightened his lip to combat the tears. The entire time he had focus on his sister and his sister alone.

 _Why did you abandon me? Why did you abandon me? Am I not enough for you? I wanted to be the one to dry your eyes, make you smile, make you laugh, make you move. I thought it would forever be you and me. Even that appears to be wrong._

He picked up the spoon to eat his soup. A lump produced in his throat as he took his first taste.

"Luna made this." He said to himself.

She wasn't much of a cook. Anything she made, it turned to a disaster. Once when Lincoln was sick, Luna was the only one home to take care of him. With her studio session cancelled, she stayed home and took care of him. She stayed in his room at his bedside. She played guitar for him. She read to him. She did everything an older sister should. When he was hungry, she made him chicken noodle soup.

 _I know it is canned soup, Linc. But I sprinkled some spices and added some shredded cheese to give it some flavor._

He adjusted himself to have her feed him the soup.

"It was delicious, just like it was the day when I was sick," he said to himself.

Luna only made her chicken noodle soup for Lincoln whenever he had bad days, when he was sick, or whenever he wasn't feeling himself. Under those circumstances, she always did it to brighten his day.

He let out a sigh. "She does care," he said before taking another bite of the soup.

After he finished the soup, he went to his desk. He reached for a notepad in the drawer and got a pen from his backpack. He was preparing to write a letter for Luna.

The sound of a car horn interrupted his writing.

The familiar sound of grunge was blaring from the car. He frowned upon knowing that it was Sam outside. He got from his seat and face the window. He watched Luna leaving the house in a hurry. She wasn't wearing her usual attire. She was wearing a long pretty dress. That was very atypical of her compared to her typical rock attire. Sam stepped from the car wearing a casual tuxedo with tennis shoes. She came and ran to his sister. They were in each other's arms, exchanging kisses and flirting glances. They were in each other's embrace for a few moments before she opened the door for Luna to get in. He watched as the silver Porsche disappeared into the night.

Lincoln lowered his head. He wrapped his fist and hit the wall. The impact of force didn't make him respond. He was in pain, but it didn't compare to the hatred that he had for Sam.

 _It is your fault, Sam._

 _It is your fucking fault._

Lincoln returned to his desk where he saw the apology letter. He tore it into pieces before discarding it in the trash. He tossed the lamp to the wall, breaking it and leaving him into the dark. He returned to his bed where he lied at the ceiling. He refused to cry. He refused to do anything to display satisfaction to Sam, Luna, or his family.

 _Screw them. Screw them all. Why would they give a care about me anyway? I am just in the way. It wasn't just her, it is everybody. I make you sick, mom. I am ignorant, dad. Why give me those faces, sisters. You would love if I disappear._

In that moment, he had a plan.

The next day, his father woke him up for school. It is a cold greeting. He showered and went downstairs where the family was eating breakfast. The smell of french toast loomed throughout the house. His breakfast, whatever the school was offering. His father left him some money.

 _Until you learn how to become part of this family, you are not part of this family._

Lincoln left the money on the living room table and say aloud that he was leaving for school. It was on deaf ears, but he needed something to alert them.

Because school is not where he is going. He made his plan. In his backpack, he had enough supplies to carry him for whatever he needed to go. Also, last night, he sneaked into his parent's bedroom where he went to their safe and retrieved his cell phone. Also about $400 in cash. He laughed to himself on why parents keep their password as 0000?

He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he wanted to be far away from his family. _It doesn't matter. One less thing to worry about, if you ask me. Since I am not part of this family, I am no longer part of this family._

He was a few blocks away from his neighborhood as he ventured to the town square. He was approaching a diner where he saw the silver Porsche parked at a house across the street. He recognized as clear as day. It belonged to Sam.

Emotions returned as he looked at the car as a symbol of his split from his sister. He gnashed his teeth in despisement of Sam.

 _You took her away, you fucking cunt. You are the reason why my sister won't be with me. You, you, you._

His initial thought was to scratch the car with one of his drawing pens as a parting gift. However, he put his hand to the opening of the driver's door. The car was open. For some reason, he needed to get inside of that car. He wanted to know something, a side of Luna he didn't see.

He stepped inside of the silver Porsche. The car smelled of fresh vanilla. He adjusted the seat. On the console, he saw a picture of her and Luna. They were at the SMOOCH concert he was supposed to attend with Luna. She had a spare ticket and decided to use it for Sam instead. He snatched the picture and toss it out of the window. More things filled his mind.

 _Have they made out in this car?_

 _What expression does that bitch give to my sister?_

 _Have they had sex?_

 _Seeing her stroking her dirty hands on my damn sister. Kissing her neck and making her wet. Putting her putrid hands on her tits. That sickening, disgusting whore. I can't stand that fucking piece of shit. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you very much._

He hit the steering wheel with his fist. He was shouting in agony.

"Luna," he screamed. "Luna!"

Once he calmed down, he saw something that got his attention. Above the sun visor was a key. He stared at the key like it was a talisman. A sinister thought entered his mind.

 _Yeah, that is it. You can't take Luna out on a date without your silver Porsche. You can't bring your dyke, slutty ass around to my house anymore with this, Sam. Well, Sam, you took my Luna away. Now, I am going to take something of yours away._

Although he has yet to receive a learner's permit, he was a good driver. He, at some point, even taught Leni how to drive.

Without giving a second thought, he put the key into the ignition. The sound of electronica music filled the car. Disgruntled, he ejected the CD and tossed it out of the window. He took the AUX cord and plugged it into his cell phone. He scanned a song and began playing it. Papa Roach's "Last Resort" filled the car as he put it into drive.

He drove away and _he_ disappeared into oblivion.


	2. James Iha in the Silver Porsche

**The events of this chapter occurred before Part One of this particular arc. Luna finds a way to make up to Lincoln for lost time. However, her girlfriend gives Luna another suggestion.**

* * *

The Smashing Pumpkins were coming to Detroit for their upcoming tour. What excited Luna was that former member, James Iha, was going to be their opening act. A student of what she had dubbed, _Ihaism_ , she attributed to his craft by studying his style of performing on the guitar. She also bought all of his albums, including the B-sides and his features with other artists. It brought more excitement to the budding rock star that her band was focusing on transitioning to alternative rock. Although a true fan of grunge and the golden era of British rock, she would anything to become versatile in gaining a record deal.

She didn't look to it as selling out, but an opportunity to have her foot in the door.

She took the bus to Detroit to purchase tickets for the upcoming show. What her allowance could give her, she purchased two tickets. The entire time, that extra ticket was reserved for her brother. She admitted that her attention wasn't on him at the time. Just entering a relationship with her girlfriend, the excitement and the passion of sharing the love of music with her significant other brought more attention to her brother.

It was fresh, something that she has never done before. Of course, she has been on dates with many of the boys in her school. However, this is her first serious relationship, and with a girl of all people.

She knew she was bisexual since entering high school, or at least, she admitted to herself on those feelings. She and Sam shared passion and moments with each other that no one would understand. She loved her brother and desired a deeper relationship with him. But, she decided to put it on the back burner until she became comfortable with her newfound relationship.

A few days prior to the concert, she rushed into Lincoln's room with the exciting news of their attending the Smashing Pumpkins concert. His face was beet red from the tickets that were wrapped around his sister's hands. He jumped for joy to know he was attending another concert with his sister. She said with pleading eyes that it will time just for them.

She considered as an atonement to make up for lost time. She had the whole day planned. They would use their parents' van and go to the concert. They would wear glam makeup as their ownership and homage to rock. They knew that makeup doesn't apply to alternative rock, but it was a symbol of their relationship, their siblinghood. Afterward, they would listen to folk songs until they returned back to town. They would stop at Gus' Games and Grub for burgers. Then, the siblings would conclude the night by spending the night in the van by Johnson's Creek. She promised her parents that they would return before daybreak. Everything was planned.

However, the day before presenting her tickets to Lincoln, she had band practice with her group. Her girlfriend was on drums. She opted not to play, but to work on song lyrics for their upcoming gig. That was at least she was supposed to do. She was writing ideas on how to spend the day with Lincoln.

"Babe, babe," asked Sam in a flirtatious tone. She came behind her with her soft hands, kissing on the back of her neck. Luna let out a small moan from the touch.

"Easy, babe," replied Luna as she pulled Sam around her before giving her a slight peck on the lips. "Take it easy or else I have to attack you on the spot."

"What makes you think I wouldn't stop provoking you," said Sam with narrowing her eyes, glaring at Luna's already flushed cheeks.

She leaned forward and looked at Luna's notepad. "Didn't know that Lincoln was even part of your lyrics."

Luna blushed, scrambled and covering her notepad. "It is nothing is all, just thinking about some material." She flustered. "I wasn't thinking about my little brother or anything."

Sam put her finger to her lip, followed by a slight pout. "Aww, my little girl is thinking of her little brother." She pulled Luna's cheek. "I am getting kind of jealous."

"Knock it off," replied Luna. "You know you are mine and mine alone."

Sam pulled a seat and sat in front of Luna. "It's okay, dear. I am not worried. There is nothing wrong spending time with your brother." She flushed. "I always sort of knew you had a brother complex."

Luna was taken aback by her comment. Sam chuckled when her expression was displayed on her face.

"Looks like I caught someone in the truth," replied Sam in a sing-song.

"Really, my brother," she questioned Sam while looking away from her. "No way in hell do I have a brother complex."

Sam peered forward, rubbing her soft hands on her girlfriend's thigh. "Chill, relax. There is nothing wrong sharing affection for your brother." She giggled. "I actually find that attractive. One of the many things I like about you." She looked at the other band members. She knew they were listening in on their conversation. "Let's talk in my car. Don't need any prying eyes."

Sam took Luna by the hand and stepped outside. They entered her silver Porsche. A prized possession of Sam because she brought the car with her own money. Sam turned on the radio where it was left on a rock station. The sounds of Dead Kennedys played inside of the car.

"As I was saying," said Sam. "I find it sexy that you have affections for your brother. I never had any siblings that I can say I am close to. Most of my family don't even live in this town. It is just me, my dad, and his girlfriend." She pulled out a pen in the console. Luna extended her arms while Sam began doodling.

"Lincoln is an intricate character. There is so much more of him I would like to explore," she said to Luna.

"I mean he is in a league of his own," said Luna while blushing. "I just...I just."

"I just, what, babe?"

"It is confusing to know I have these strong feelings for you. But at the same time, combating the feelings of my brother."

Sam looked into her eyes, seeing how much it was affecting her. She took her hand and cupped the back of Luna's hand. "Babe, I am not jealous. I am glad that you find Lincoln in your way to be more of a brother." She gave Luna a kiss on her lips. "And to be honest, I do find your brother to be beautiful as well."

Luna flushed when hearing the revelation of her girlfriend. "You, too. Lincoln?"

She smiled. "Hmm, hmm."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't," replied Sam with a whisper as she crossed to the other side of the seat. "Just kiss me."

Luna closed her eyes as she took in the kiss of her girlfriend. Both wrapped their lips around each other while exchanging their tongues. Luna wanted to melt, to blend in with the car, to blend in with Sam.

And at the same time, to blend in with Lincoln.

After their kissing session, Luna told Sam that she planned to spend the day with Lincoln by going to the upcoming The Smashing Pumpkins concert. Sam thought it was cute of hearing her girlfriend's plans. Sam, however, gave Luna a suggestion.

"James Iha is actually doing a private concert at the Fox Theater," said Sam. "I know a girl that can give us tickets at a discounted price."

"Really," said Luna. "Actually, I find that more exciting than to attending the concert. I only wanted to go because of James himself. I really don't care for the others too much. Honestly, they are just…"

"Noise," interjected Sam. "James was the heart and soul of the group. That guitar can flutter my heart for days. If I weren't in a committed relationship, I would marry him."

"I didn't think you were really much into men," said Luna while raising her eyebrow.

"I never said I was fully a lesbian" answered Sam with a laughing tone. "And doubling back to you, I should say the same about your brother complex."

Luna looked down to the ground. "Point taken."

Sam kissed her forehead. "God, you are a sweetheart." She pulled out her arm while Luna began drawing on it. "I was thinking you should cancel those tickets, get your money back, and we all can go to the James Iha show instead."

"I don't think that is a bad idea," replied Luna while gathering it some thought.

"Think about it," said Sam. "A private viewing with your James, a moment to share with me and your brother. We can still do your other plans."

"What about the van at the creek," said Luna with concern in her voice. "What if we want to get in the mood and Lincoln is around."

Sam smirked. "Well, you have a brother complex and I am very curious with your brother. So, I wouldn't mind." She finished the sentence by connecting her thumb and index finger with one hand and using her other hand to put a finger through that hole.

Luna threw the pen at her head. "God, you are a sick pervert. I can't do that to him."

Sam smirked while narrowing her eyes to Luna. "Can't we? I don't think he would mind. It is not every day for a brother to share an intimate moment between women."

"But we are a couple," said Luna. "I love you."

"I love you, too," answered Sam. "But, do you think you are holding yourself from your desires of your brother? My dad's girlfriend told me if you have something to get off of your chest, why not do it?"

Luna was bewildered of the conversation she was hearing. It was one thing to make it a threesome at the concert, but hearing that she was interested in making a three-way affair. She always knew that Sam was a free spirit. She was afraid of taking the risk. It excited her that Sam displayed no limits on achieving any goal she wanted to do. That was what made Luna pursue her. Then, having the conflicted feelings of her brother. It was one thing of having a lesbian relationship, but having an incestuous relationship as well.

"I am not forcing you," said Sam. "I don't want you to be in something that makes you uncomfortable."

Luna put her hands to Sam's lip. "No, you are right. There are both sides to the coin. I see you, Sam, the love of my life. The strings of my guitar that guide my spirit. Then, there is my brother. A boy I can confide myself too. A boy I can share many things with. A boy I can say that I love more than a brother."

"If you are willing to explore these feelings, then let's do it together," confirmed Sam.

"I love him, don't I," said Luna. "I love you." She kissed her girlfriend. "I love Lincoln."

"Let's not tell him of our plans," said Sam. "We are going to tell him that you are not going to the concert with him. Instead, you are going to give me his ticket. Then, later on, that night, we are going to surprise him with the private viewing of James Iha instead."

Luna smiled. "That is great. We will have a full event. Just the three of us."

"That is right, my love."

"God, I am dating such a genius," she responded. "Do you think Lincoln is up to this?"

"Trust me," said Sam. "Sing the right note and boys fall into your hands like putty. Also, he is still a teenager. Boys get horny over lesbian sex anyway."

Both of them laughed before kissing each other again. Luna was excited about the upcoming plans of her night with Lincoln. She looked forward to it with anticipation.

Or so she thought.


	3. Freddie Mercury in the Silver Porsche

Tension was in the air at the kitchen table. The sounds of forks and spoons scraping the plates compensating the usual morning family antics and conundrums. The latter of which was very important to Luna. It was around the time where she and Lincoln would play 21 Questions on what meal their mother would prepare for the day. They divided it into three meals with seven questions each. They would sit beside each other, snickering with each other and if they were right or wrong. The results were mostly in her favor, the latter of which give pocket money for concessions after school. Most days, she waited for Lincoln by the school and share concessions with each other. As they walked side by side, they used their remaining seven questions on tonight's dinner.

She played with her food. She wasn't hungry. She poked at her now lukewarm grits. The color matched her feelings as it wasn't the same when Lincoln was sitting beside her. There was no guessing. There was no hints. Just an empty space at the dinner where Lucy was using to prop her legs. She slid the plate to the side. She wasn't hungry.

"Not hungry," questioned her mother as she stared at her daughter's plate.

"Not really," she said faintly. She did not want to look at them in the eye. At moments when she glanced at the missing seat, she felt a lump in her throat.

 _I am tired of the sorries. I am tired of the excuses. I am tired of you. If you don't want to spend time with me, then just say it._

 _Was I a filler until she came into your life?_

 _Say it Luna. Say that, "you don't want to spend time with me because my girlfriend is more important than you."_

 _ **I hate you.**_

 _ **Fuck you, too.**_

 _ **I hate you.**_

 _ **Fuck you, too.**_

She never meant to say those harsh words. She was consumed with grief, frustration. She didn't have time to register in her head of the situation. She wanted everything to slow down. She wanted time to process the words. Earlier that day in the kitchen, she told Lincoln about cancelling the affair at the concert. Her intent was to surprise him with a better concert. But before she had a chance to explain, he lost it.

Even if Lincoln was in the wrong on how he responded, she was still consumed with guilt. While the entire family made their pact of the silent treatment, she was lost in confusion. She thought of this punishment was too harsh for Lincoln. However, she wasn't doing anything in aiding in his defense. Was she upset with him on his harsh words? Was she upset on his attacking her girlfriend?

Was she upset on his telling the truth?

Be as it may, she didn't tell her parents. In her mind, Lincoln was tough. He can handle it. He has been through tougher roads and he can survive this one. That was the excuse she gave herself. That was the excuse she accepted. She just hope it was a valid one.

For compensation of her route, she made Lincoln his favorite soup.

That evening, Luna went to a show with Sam. Sam got tickets from an ex-boyfriend and wanted to take Luna on a date. Plus, she thought it would relieve some tension away from her. The venue was at a college in Detroit. It was a private affair. She didn't have a clue that SMOOCH was performing. Despite the excitement, she still couldn't get her brother out of her mind. She couldn't tell Sam. She went out of her way to cheer her girlfriend up, she thought. She put on a plastic smile to enjoy the concert. It wasn't bad. She enjoyed it. However, it would have been better if she didn't have to go home to Lincoln. When she got into the Porsche, she saw Lincoln staring at them. She tucked her lip, masking the pain.

 _I wish you were never my sister, you fucking cunt._

She covered her mouth. A vile taste entered her throat. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to cry. The entire time her thoughts remained on Lincoln. Seeing Lincoln leaving earlier was the straw that broke the camel's back. He looked like a sick puppy. No one welcomed him. He was alone.

 _I wish you were never my sister, you fucking cunt._

It was noticed from the family as they stared at her. She peered at them before looking back at the missing chair. Her father put down his newspaper. His face displayed sternness. The atmosphere was already tense and he already knew the reason. Now it was time to vocalize it.

"Look, I get the hint." He spoke in either direction. It was not directed at Luna. She knew that even he can't look at anybody in the eye. It was safe to say that it was very harsh of what they did. "Do you think I enjoy sending Lincoln like this? Do you think I enjoy seeing my son think he has no allies in the world? Of course, I don't. He needs to learn when you make discouraging remarks, it is going to have consequences."

Her mother looked, but put her head down. She tried to eat her food, but her hands were too shaky to consume. She put it down in defeat.

"Lincoln needs to learn his lesson. In the long run, he is going to come back to his senses. He is going to apologize on what he has done. The sooner he does this, we will take him in open arms." He hit his head on the table. His voice alerted the girls that he was absolute with his decision. "Until then, we have to remain harsh. Even if it hurts us. I will not raise my family in an intolerant household."

Weakly, Luna spoke. "Aren't we too harsh? Lincoln hasn't done any of this before. Can we go easy on him."

"No," said her mother. She didn't look up. It looked she spoke more to the grits and eggs than to them. "Listen to what your father says. I don't like it, but Lincoln needs to be taught a lesson. A message for the rest of you guys on what happens when you disrespect somebody."

"Mom, Dad," said Luna, her voice crackled. "He is eleven. Don't you think he is at that stage he needs to understand these kinds of things?"

"Luna, what I said is final," said his father. He returned to his newspaper. "And I don't want to hear another word of it. He must learn a lesson. He must learn a lesson." He took a breath. "Now finish up and get ready for school."

Luna wanted to scream from the top of her lungs. She wanted to explain the truth. _Mom! Dad! Lincoln yelled those words at me because he was upset of not spending time with me! He is tolerant! He is aware of my lifestyle. He supports it. He was upset that I have not done my job of being a big sister. It is not his fault. It is not his fault. I am sorry that I caused this. Please Mom! Please Dad! Cut him a break._

Those words would never reach to them. When she finished her thought process, her parents left the kitchen table. She watched her mother cleaning the dishes and her father going to work. The siblings headed to the living room where they retrieved their backpacks. Leni urged Luna to get going on. She sighed as she prepared to head to school.

Luna walked with her sisters as they made their usual route to school. She kept her pace, but she thought of Lincoln the entire time. _I tried to speak for you, bro. I tried, but nothing came out. I don't blame you at all for it. You wanted my precious time. If you could have waited a few more seconds, then maybe…_

"Luna, snapped out of it," said Lori. "We are at our sister's school. Now say goodbye to them." She waved goodbye to Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy before going with the others to school. It was convenient that the junior high and the high school was close by the corner store. She wanted to get a piece of candy to give to Lincoln during lunch. She knew she wasn't supposed to skip school. But, she needed solace of making peace with her brother.

 _He may have been in the wrong of those harsh words, but my brother is my everything. I love him and I am going to make sure that I will show him my love._

She told the girls to keep going as she went to the corner store. She pushed the door and nodded at the clerk. She left her backpack by the door to not let the clerk think she was stealing. She scanned the candy aisle to find a treat to give to him during lunch. She found his favorite candy and took it to the register. She paid in cash and thanked the clerk. She put it in her backpack and left the store. She was a few steps from the store when she got a phone call from Sam.

"Hey, babe," said Luna. "I was wondering when you might…"

"The call has been stolen."

Luna paused. "Your car was stolen?"

"Yes! I came outside and saw all of my stuff out of the car."

"Oh, shit! That is terrible! You called the police?"

"I did. They are on the scene. I am not coming to school today. Can you do me favor and cover for me?"

"You know I will, sweetheart. Is there anything I need to do?"

"Nah, it's cool. Just stay beautiful."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you."

"Oh, one more thing, Luna."

"What is it?"

"Tell Lincoln that I really want some one-on-one time with him. I really think we should talk, between us."

"I agree."

Luna hung up and walked to school. The thought of her girlfriend's car stolen was strange. Then yet, her neighborhood was not the safest. Also, it was a rarity of a sixteen year old girl driving a Porsche. She kept her calm as she hurried to get to class.

Later on that afternoon, she was getting ready to ditch class to go to Lincoln's school to give him his candy. She didn't mind for it was gym class. It was acceptable at the school for the girls to go to the bleachers and smoke cigarettes while the coach was looking on her cell phone. So, ditching school for twenty minutes wasn't going to hurt. She used the excuse of going to the restroom to her gym teacher. She wrote her a pass and she made her way to the restroom. She passed the restroom and made her way to the hallways which led her to the back. She only had a few minutes, so running to the school required much haste.

About five minutes into the run, she got a notification app from a news channel. She wasn't a big fan of the media, but she kept with the latest so she wouldn't get left behind. The notification app displayed breaking news. She stopped and opened the app.

 _There is a serious accident involving several vehicles on the M-80 expressway near the Royal Woods exit. Witnesses say a Silver Porsche failed to yield to oncoming traffic as the vehicle entered the freeway. The vehicle was struck by another vehicle driving a Ford F-150 in the opposite direction. The impact of the crash caused the Porsche to flipped over a couple of times before hitting a tree. The Ford F-150 rolled over before hitting another unknown vehicle._

 _The police are on the scene and they are telling us that this is a deadly scene. So far, we do have one causality. We are unsure from which vehicle. Channel 4 News will keep you updated._

Luna put her cell phone back into her pocket. She looked to it as coincidence because her girlfriend's car had the same color. She hoped that it wasn't the vehicle. She may not have thieves, but even they are valuable of life as well. She hoped that the victims were okay.

She was at the entrance of Lincoln's school. She knew that Lincoln wouldn't have easy access like a high schooler, so she had to check in at the front office. She went to the receptionist.

"Good morning, Ms. Houston," said Luna in a sing-song.

"Luna Loud," she answered in a plain voice tone. "I thought we couldn't get rid of you all. Here to bring back some hell."

She was tickled. "C'mon, Ms. H., I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Very funny," answered Ms. H. "Here to check out some Loud's?"

"Actually, I was trying to see if I give this candy bar to Lincoln."

Ms. Houston left the desk and walked to the computer. She was typing some info before going back to Luna. "Weird. Everyone is here except Lincoln."

Luna was taken aback. "Can you see if he is in class. Just to be safe?"

"No problem," she said as she went to the intercom.

Luna received a phone call. It was from Sam. Luna walked away and answered the phone.

"Hello," she said in a whisper. "Right now is not a good time…"

"Luna," she screamed to Luna. Her voice was shaky. She was frantic. "Something bad happened."

Her first thought was the car crash. "Is it about your car."

"I am not worried about that, Luna, but yeah it is the car," she said. "It is not the car, but the person inside."

"Ms. Luna," said Ms. Houston. "Your brother didn't show up today."

Luna's breath became labored. She was panting loudly. She still had Sam on the phone. She can hear Sam calling for her name.

"Sam, don't tell me who you think it is. Please Sam, don't tell me who you think it is!"

"I am sorry, baby. I am really sorry."

"Please, no," she screamed. "Please no, no, no!"

Their call got interrupted when she saw it was her mother calling. "Sam, I got to call you back." She hung up on Sam and answered her mother's phone.

"Hello," she said with a shaky voice.

She heard the sobbing noises in her mother's voice. Luna crouched on the ground when knowing that the accident and the Porsche are relating to Lincoln.

"Your brother, Luna," she said. "Your brother, Luna. There has been an accident."

Ms. Houston saw Luna and came around to see the commotion. She saw Luna crouched. She saw tears flowing down her cheeks. "What's the matter, Luna?"

"My brother. My brother. He was...he...he was in a car crash!" She wailed loudly as she came to console Luna. She told one of the secretaries to contact Luna's parents.

"I am sorry, Lincoln! I am sorry!"

 _I am tired of the sorries. I am tired of the excuses. I am tired of you. If you don't want to spend time with me, then just say it._

 _Was I a filler until she came into your life?_

 _Say it Luna. Say that, "you don't want to spend time with me because my girlfriend is more important than you."_

"Lincoln!"

"Lincoln!"

"Lincoln!"


	4. GG Allin in the Silver Porsche

Sam arrived in her father's Grey Honda Civic. She ran into the school where she met her disgruntled, panic-stricken girlfriend. She dropped to her knees to embrace her. She held her tightly, telling her to calm down. She told her to breathe, take deep, long breaths to even herself out. The last thing that she wanted to see Luna was having a panic attack. And that will be two loved ones in the hospital. She informed the security, Ms. Houston, that she would take Luna to the hospital. Since she was unable to check-out the siblings, they had to wait until one of their parents to arrive. She picked up Luna from the floor. She held her arms and helped her into the Civic.

She placed her inside, closing the door. She ran to the driver's side, closing the door. Before she could put on Luna's seatbelt, Luna angrily hit the console. She hit and hit and hit until her hands reddened. She shouted, crying out her brother's name, cursing their living God along with her father. She buried her face onto her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Sam wanted, better yet wished she could do something to remedy the pain, to take away the woes, the anguish, the tears on her beloved. She never had a sibling. She never knew the feeling of even having a crisis such as this. She just held Luna tightly. Burying her face in the sobbing Luna. She cooed her gently, brushing her finger through her hair. She kissed her, kissing her hot and flushed cheeks. Whispering into her ear, telling her that Lincoln was fine. Lincoln wasn't dead. Lincoln was going to be okay.

She didn't know. She wasn't sure what to expect when she stepped foot into those hospital doors. A death was reported but wasn't certain if Lincoln was mortally wounded. From the information, she gathered from her stepmother who happened to work at Royal Woods General Hospital, Lincoln was taken into surgery. Sam didn't tell Luna. She was worried. She was worried to tell the love of her life that the chances of Lincoln's survival was 50-50. What she didn't tell Luna for she knew it would be best to hear it from her parents that Lincoln's body was jammed between the steering wheel and her backseat. According to what her stepmother told her from the scene investigator, Lincoln crashed at nearly a hundred miles per hour. The fact that Lincoln was breathing when paramedics came with the jaws of life was nothing more than a miracle. Lincoln should have been confined to nothing but a bloody pulp.

Sam whispered a prayer of thanks to God. She whispered it once more to her living God. "God, please God, for the sake of my woman and her family, please save my brother." It fascinated her that she didn't carry any animosity for her girlfriend's brother. She knew what he was going through was jealousy. She never wanted to take Lincoln's place. Actually, she wanted to be a part of it. She would admit that she became too involved that she and Luna forgot. Blame it on a newfound relationship, she told herself as she shifted her car into drive.

 _Save my brother, God. There is a concert we must attend. I will be certain that he will be there, sitting front and center with me beside him and Luna beside him._

* * *

They made it to the hospital in a matter of minutes. Knowing to be a nimble driver, the teen drove like a bat out of hell. Swerving and dodging traffic, she needed to be there. Luna needed to be there. This was important. A matter of life and death. Luna continued sobbing, asking God why for the things she had done to put Lincoln into the position. She kept hitting her head against the window, calling herself stupid and an idiot.

Even though that, Sam didn't even care about the fact that her car was stolen by him. It didn't matter. Cars could get replaced. She can get another car. Luna can't get another brother.

As soon as they parked, Luna jumped out of the car and rushed to the hospital. Sam followed suit, hoping that Luna wouldn't cause a scene. She knew that the whole family would all arrive and she hoped to God that Luna maintained her composure. But as of now, she was a ticking time bomb. Anything that didn't set right with the rocker, she was going to blow a fuse.

Sam arrived at the ER. She saw Luna at the reception desk. Sam rushed to Luna as she saw how frantic she was becoming. She moved her aside to talk to the receptionist. "Excuse me, miss. Pardon her for the moment, but this is important. We are looking for Lincoln Loud."

The receptionist raised her eyebrow as she clicked on the computer. "Lincoln Loud you say?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The receptionist typed a couple of strokes as she was searching for the name. Sam knew that Luna was impatient and frantic. She held her hand to keep her from leaving. If they were going to look for Lincoln, they were going to do it together.

"In what relation are you guys?"

"Lincoln is our brother. We know he was in an accident. I need to know his current status."

The receptionist glared at the computer screen. "Lincoln is still in surgery." She typed a couple of strokes. "If you step through those doors, you can wait until his surgeon arrives. Her name is Dr. Fukuoka."

Sam silently thanked the receptionist and grabbed Luna's hand as they went through the double doors.

The girls rushed through the circular corridor. They passed by doctors, nurses, and patients. Beelining quickly so they go where they need to be. They found the open area that kept family members waiting for the verdict of their loved ones.

From the distance, Sam saw Lincoln's parents, Rita and Lynn, Sr. sitting at the far end next to a window. Rita's head is drifting to her lap. Lynn, Sr. had his arms crossed. He was silent, unmoved. He was quiet, his face showed disappointment, regret. Lynn and Luan were the only siblings there. So, it was safe to say that Leni and Lori had Lily and went to get the other siblings.

Rita raised her head when she saw Sam and Luna. Luna came and rushed into her worried, grief-stricken mother. She held her mother tightly, exchanging kisses before hugging again.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," said Luna as she held on to her worried mother.

"Don't be, sweetheart. You are not at fault. This isn't your fault." RIta wiped her eyes before producing another sob. "This is our fault. This is our fault. We should have never driven him to the brink like that." She dropped to her knees, Luna held onto her. "Lincoln! Lincoln!" Her sob wailed loudly into the room. "I am sorry, baby. It's our fault. You didn't have to do that. We were wrong. We were wrong."

Luan didn't look at anyone. She held her fist tightly, trying her hardest to combat the tears. Lynn balled her fist. Tears came down her eyes. Her eyes were red, trying to fight the sobs as well.

Sam helped Luna and Rita to their seat. Sam noticed that no one was saying anything to their father. Lynn, Sr. just stared. His eyes unmoved. His body didn't flinch. As if he was a mannequin, no one wasn't responding to him. It was as if he was fighting a battle alone.

"Any word on Lincoln yet?" Sam sat beside Luna. Although she gathered whatever info her stepmother told. She wanted to see if there were any additional update. Luan spoke up. "They said Lincoln suffered abrasions all over his body. They said he had a collapsed lung." She stopped, trying to fight the tears. "They….they...said that his stomach was lunged up. And parts of his intestines were found into his digestive tract of the stomach." She banged the chair. "In his stomach." She banged the table again.

"Calm down, sis." Lynn tried to reason with her sister. She, too, was upset, but she knew where she was directed her anger. Luan's angry glares were staring at his father. "We had to listen to you." Their father stared. He didn't move, not a sound, nothing. "Did you hear me, damn it?" Luan barked to her father. By this time, she stood up. Her face furrowed, walking to her father's direction. "We should have gave him another chance. We didn't had to be the coldhearted."

"Easy, sis," said Lynn worriedly.

"Hell, no," she shouted. "Lincoln felt like he didn't have a friend in the world. And now, look at him, he can be dead."

Sam, this time, tried intervening. "Luan, let's come down. Right now, we are being upset."

Luan's eyes turned to Sam. "Why in the hell are you doing here? Are you family?"

"Luan," said Sam.

"Answer the question? Are you my family?"

"No, I am not."

"Then, shut the hell up." Luan spat aggressively, still keeping the glare at Sam. "This is your fault, Sam."

"Luan, calm down," said Lynn.

She shouted loudly. "No, I won't calm down. Since Sam came here, she made this way. Lincoln can be dead and here we are trying to keep cool. It's her fault, Lynn. And it's Dad, fault." She stomped her foot. "Hear this now. If Lincoln dies, you, Sam and you, Dad, are dead to me. You hear me! Dead, fucking dead!" Luan spat on the floor in front of her father and rushed out of the room. Lynn followed after her.

Lynn, Sr. saw the hate and disdain of her daughter on the floor. He looked and placed his foot on it, rubbing it and returning back to his composure. Sam was stunned. She stood frozen, in disbelief of what had happened. All in the while, Luna was quiet. Luna buried her face into her hands. For that moment, Sam felt she didn't have a friend in the world.

A moment later, the surgeon appeared in their view. The surgeon wore green scrubs and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She was average looking but had attractive features. Her body appeared to be athletic, based on her movements. She had brown skin and looked Asian. She had an American accent, but her voice was very deep.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud," said the doctor, "My name is Dr. Fukuoka and I will be Lincoln's doctor." She was calm. Although young, she looked as she knew what she was doing.

Lynn, Sr. stood up. He faced the doctor. For the first time, he spoke. "How's my Lincoln. Is he okay?"

Dr. Fukuoka took deep breaths. "If you mean he is alive, then yes. If you mean, physically, then no. Have a seat."

The girls and Lincoln's father positioned themselves in front of the surgeon as she prepared to tell the news. By that time, the remaining sisters have arrived. Lynn urged Luan to take the younger girls outside. Luan followed suit.

"We have him sedated. He will be out for quite a while. The orderlies are putting him in a room as we speak," said Dr. Fukuoka. "Once he wakes, then we have many procedures to do with him."

"Can you tell us what's going on with him," asked Lynn, Sr.

"Lincoln suffered several bruising on his stomach, back, and neck. His ribs are broken in a couple of places. As you already have been informed, his organs have been repositioned. Most of the surgery was to place them back in its proper place. His legs are broken, so he is going to require physical therapy." She sighed heavily. "Lincoln is blessed to be alive, you guys. Lincoln should have never survived the car crash. I don't know if you believe in God, but he has a purpose if God didn't let him die. The car looked like a crushed can for what medics told me."

"Will he be okay? Will my back be okay?" Rita gripped her hands tightly. Her eyes were on the doctor.

"No reported brain damage, thank God. He is going to require major therapy. And I can't promise you that the therapy will be nice, but after a few months to a year, he will be back to his normal self," said the doctor.

"Oh, thank God," said Sam with a sigh of relief. The Loud family let out a loud sigh, signifying their relief also.

"As of now, you guys can't see him tonight," said Dr. Fukuoka. "We will call you when Lincoln is ready to be seen."

"I am not going anywhere," said Rita with absoluteness in her voice. "Until my son hears my voice and sees my face, I will be right here."

"Understood," said Dr. Fukuoka. "I will make sure you are comfortable while you wait. Here is my card and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me."

Dr. Fukuoka bowed before the family and walked back into the surgery room.

"Girls, go home." Rita turned herself back to her daughters. "Lynn and I will stay here. We will be in touch."

"Mom," said Lori. "We don't want to leave him."

Rita furrowed her face. The face when she made an order, it wasn't a suggestion. "Go home, all of you. I will keep you updated with the latest when something changes."

The girls understood as they prepared to leave the area. Sam grabbed Luna's hand, but it was quickly pulled away. Luna turned to her mother. "I am not going anywhere."

"Luna, go home."

"Mom, I am not going anywhere. He lost me before. He won't lose me again."

Rita wasn't in the mood to debate with her daughter. She sighed heavily through her nose. "Fine." She turned to Sam. "Do me a favor. You and Luna go home and get some things for us and Lincoln. Are you staying as well?"

"Yes, ma'am. I won't leave Luna. I won't Lincoln as well."

A few moments later, Luna and Sam held hands as they walked back to Sam's father's Honda Civic. Sam opened the door for Luna before she walked into the driver's seat. The car was quiet on the way back home. They held each other's hand the entire time. Once more, Sam made another prayer to God.

 _Please God, help me find a way to get Luna and Lincoln to love each other again. Luna is important to me and so is Lincoln. I am willing to put myself second if it means returning their relationship. I am willing to share my love with him. If Lincoln is important to Luna, then help me with a way to make Lincoln important to me, too._

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
